The Beginning of the End
by conblade
Summary: This story is one of my first but i believe that it will not be my last. The setting takes placen 20 years before the Trojan war with Troy still intact and the Trojans still living their. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review thnx.


The Beginning of the End

This will be my first fanfic so if I have any problems please leave a review and I will correct the story--

I have put myself within the story and two other friends of mine. Their two names are John and Michael.

Characters within the Story…

Achlin age 15

Conner 15

Michael 15

John 15.

The main setting takes place within ancient Sparta. A young hero will emerge with his three companions by his side. They will be going on multiple quests together and finding different roots within themselves. Their missions will either help out the civilization of Sparta, or bring it to total chaos. The story begins with a young teen called Achlin.

It was a warm summer day within the Spartan walls. Achlin arose with the pain of excitement within him. He knew that today would be the day. The day that he would be partnered up with his other friends to go on their first mission. Achlin quickly changed into his robes and went into the dining room to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning Achlin" his mother said. "Are you excited about the big day today?"

"Of course you know that I am." "I've been waiting for this day forever and I know that if dad was still around he would to…"

Achlin was only eight years old when the horrible tragedy had happened. He tried to stop remembering the horrible day but the vague images kept on haunting his memory. He was afraid of the day that his father departed to go to war with Troy and he never returned. No one knew if he was dead, captured, fled, or was lost in the sea. All Achlin knew was that he would probably never ever see he's father again.

"I'm worried about you Achlin," "I'm afraid that I'll never get to see you again. Just promise me that you'll stay with you r group and don't ever get separated. Please?"

"Mom you have nothing to worry. As long as I'm with my friends you'll know I'm safe."

------------------------------------------------

Achlin quickly exited his house trying not to remember the conversation that him and his mother just discussed and trying to forget the horrible images of his father and war. All of a sudden out of no ware an arrow comes flying right at him. Achlin quickly leapt out of the way and luckily dodged the arrow. When he scanned the area, he knew that their was only one person who would surprise him like that…

"Glad that you were able to dodge it this time" said Conner pointing to the scar on Achlins cheek.

Conner was one of Achlin's first friend who really understood him because he too lost his father within the Trojan war. As his father did before him, Conner usually preferred to use a bow and twin blades within combat.

"You forget that I've been training extra hard for this day so you know that I would have dodged it, eventually…"

"You still using that sword that your that your master gave you?" said Conner

"You know that this sword is the only thing I can use at the moment, so obviously I would" said Achlin

"Well we better get going to the temple of Achilles or will miss our ceremony" suggested Conner.

Without another word they quickly raced of to the temple. With only two minutes to go, they quickly changed into their battle armor and took their seats beside John and Michael. A hush fell over the crowed as the military instructor, Jurbroled, set foot on the podium and began his speech.

"Welcome young Spartan warrior's. Today marks an important day within your lives. You have all come of age to go onto your first mission within you group. As I call your name, lists your group members." "The first Sparta is Jurald." "List your group young Spartan."

Deep voice"within my group are Slasher, Rinan, and Morin." said Jurald

So on and so on it went until the instructor yelled out "Achlin, who are within your group?"

"The men that are within my group are Conner, John, and Michael." said Achlin.

"All of you come up here and receive your first mission and your first step into the world of the Spartan Warrior."

With a bow the friends were all of and discussing what their mission would be. Within Achlins hand he held a parchment of paper.

-----------------------------------------------------

They were all excited and discussing would then scenario would be. The four friends quickly retreated into the pub to get a couple of beers to celebrate the famishment of the apprenticeship and their new lives as warriors.

"So open the parchment already" said Michael.

"Keep your spear in your hands Mike" said Achlin "There'll be more fighting outside the walls of Spartan walls rather then inside a pub."

"We should be training rather then drinking" said John

"Hey take it easy, will start our training outside the walls with the monsters rather then dummy's" said Conner

"Well at least I can accurately hit a dummy with my sword then with an arrow" said John

"Hey you criticize my ability to fight?"

"Your smart, figure it out."

"Why you little!" said Conner.

"Both of you STOP!" said Achlin.

Both John and Conner retreated into there seats and sat quietly until Michael broke the silence.

"So when should we be going on the mission?"

"I believe our party should leave by tomorrow to beat that cocky Jurald" said Conner.

"That would be a wise move on our part" said John.

"So it's settled at noon tomorrow we will leave for our mission."

"Wait. We don't even know wait the mission is though."

They all looked at Achlin as he slowly untwined the parchment and glared inside.

"Our mission is to go to the spiders lair and recover a lost icon apparently"

"Hey that'll be too easy for us" said Conner

"Apparently not" said Michael. " The spiders lair is a winding tunnel that has traps set every ware. So we will have to be smart and very careful."

"The spider itself is a tricky thing" Said John. " It moves within the shadows and strikes when least expected. Its venom is lethal and its claws will rip you to shreds in a mater of minutes. So get some good much needed rest and will meet each other by the gates tomorrow okay"

"Right said everyone and they all departed to their houses.

Achlin arrived home shortly after ten to discover his mother tuning his amour.

"I've been waiting for you" she said.

"Sorry mom. Me and the guys were discussing our plans for the mission and we kind've got carried away…. sorry"

"Well I have a special surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to give it to you a long time ago but I hid it from you."

"Your father left it and entrusted me to give it to you when the time is right and now I believe that this is the time."

His mother moved toward a strange chest that was hidden inside the wall. She opened it and brought a strange object wrapped in loin cloth. She opened the cloth and inside it reveled a golden shield and a shiny steel sword.

"It was passed down from generation to generation and now it is your turn to wield Leonius and Ampyx " "I know that this sword and shield will guide you on your way and will help protect you from all evil that comes to stray you from you path."

"I don't know what to say mother. I'm shocked. I I know that I will take good care of these weapons and ill accomplish great things with them… Thank you mother."

With that Achlin went of to bed to wonder what his day would be like and what his mission would take a role on his destiny.

So leave me a review on what you thought of this story and I will make many more.


End file.
